


Jacen Syndulla

by Mistress_Malica



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drama, Family, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Malica/pseuds/Mistress_Malica
Summary: A series of small stories about Jacen Syndulla.





	1. Jacen Birth and name

Hera was laying in her bed when she felt a jab in her belly as the child seemed to punching once again. The baby seemed to be a fighter like his father before him. The thoughts of Kanan made her heart ache. Hera desperately wanted Kanan to be her, if anyone deserved to see the birth of his own son it would be him. Yet she knew it could not be, only Sabine and Zeb was still with her, that and of course her unborn child. Even so she was excited about what her son would be like. The only thing she knew was the gender of the child. How much Twe’lik and how much human he was remained to be seen. The wait had been long but in two weeks it would over and she would hold her son for the first time. Suddenly there started to feel wet in the bed, she turned the light on and saw the whole bed was wet. A new punch was felt and pain started to spread.  
“Aaarghh” Hera cried and groan.  
Sabine and Zeb rushed in and looked at her.  
“Hera what is wrong?” Sabine asked.  
“The baby, he is coming” Hera cried.  
Sabine and Zeb stared at her before Zeb scooped her into his arms and started bringing her to the medcenter of the base. Hera wanted to protest but the pain grew and she could not do much more than cry out. Sabine followed her with a worried look and many people looked worried as they carried General Syndulla through the base.  
It took forever but finally they arrived at the med center and Hera cried out as the pain increased.  
“Put her down here” the droid said as Zeb put her down on a litter.  
“Is there any family you wish to be with you?” the droid asked.  
Hera managed to point to Sabine and Zeb.  
“Yes and the father?” the droid asked.  
Hera felt a sob form in her throat, she knew it was not the droids intend to hurt but it none the less. There was nothing she wanted more than the father to be here, with her and their son.  
“He can’t be here” she heard Sabine say.  
“Okay. Now start breathing, focus on your deep breath through the pain” the droid instructed as it started to prepare for the birth. Hera felt pain that increased as she started to breath and when she had to push she pushed, while crying out in pain, again and again until finally.  
A cry was heard in the room - one of the oldest sound in the world, the announcment of a newborn making it into the Galaxy. Hera felt almost high upon hearing it after all the pain. A tiny baby was placed in her arms and she stared at her tiny baby son, he was perfect. No other word could describe it. Crying she took her baby son and took her first of many, many looks. The baby was mostly human but his hair and ears was green and the ears was bigger than the avarage human, his eyes was blue, not blue as Kanan but more like Ezra’s. It would have to come from Kanan’s unknown physical family. There was other traits from Kanan like the boys nose and cheeks. The tiny human boy was perfect, some of her and some of him.  
“His beautiful Hera” Sabine said.  
Hera looked and saw Sabine and Zeb smile to her and she smiled back. Once again a small sob worked up. It was so unfair that Kanan could not be here to see it. The two most have seen it because they gave her a light squish around the shoulders.  
“Perhaps you can name him after him” Zeb suggested to chear her up.  
Hera thought about it before she shoke her head sadly.  
“If the empire hears about a boy named Kanan, Caleb, Dume or Jarrus they will hunt him down. The empire knows that a man with that name was a jedi, my poor son will be on the top of the wanted list if I name him as such” Hera replied sadly.  
Both Zeb and Sabine hung their head in the truth about that. Then suddenly she remembered a undercover job she and Kanan had, he had gone by the name Jacen. It was a name she had come up with not even telling him it was actually her brothers name. It was perfect.  
“Welcome to the world Jacen Syndulla” she said.  
“Jacen?” Zeb and Sabine asked.  
“An undercover name Kanan once used” she explained.  
Sabine and Zeb smiled.  
“Excuse me General but there is quite the crowd outside which would like to see you” a doctor came in.  
They looked at each other before nodded and suddenly the room was flodded. Rex among with her squadron and high ranking members of the rebellion came to see and congratulate her. It felt like forever before suddenly Kallus stood in front of her.  
“May I see?” Kallus asked.  
Hera nodded and carefully handed over Jacen. Kallus smiled and cradled the tiny baby with a tender care. The image made her smile, she suddenly felt a rush of hope because the man which once strapped down her love on an interrogation table was now standing holding her and her loves son and looked at him with love. There was indeed hope for the galaxy yet.


	2. Worried grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

Cham was walking around his resistance fighters overlooking things as they prepared a new strike on the Empire. Ever since the episode with the burning ship, more people had supported their cause. Yet as of late but they had felt how the empire tighten their graphs when they had blown up his now destroyed home. Cham smiled at the thoguth of how his daughter had helped in making it happen. Cham was glad that there relationship had improved. Then his smile because suddenly a message from Kanan Jarrus had told him that Hera had been captured and that they would try to save her. After that there had been silence until Hera contacted him telling she was safe but at the price of Kanan Jarrus losing his life. While he and Hera had not been on good foot for a long time with each other he still knew her enough to hear how terribly she felt, how she was close to tears. See how he eyes shined with hurt and her leku signaled grief. Cham had observed how Hera reacted around the jedi Kanan Jarrus. Despite her denying being in a relation (even to Jarrus himself) it was clear that she loved him and he had no problem recognizing the looks Jarrus had sent to his daughter even after he had become blind.

“Cham there is a message for you” Nomi said.

“Thank you” Cham said and walked to the only communication room they had.

At the screen there was the face of Hera. Cham had not seen Hera since she had called a little over a week ago telling Kanan Jarrus had died.

“Hera I did not expect a call from you” Cham said.

Cham looked at his daughter, she was worried, her face and eyes was concerned. What could be happening?

“Father I .. I … I” Hera said but was unable to finish the sentence.

“Hera what is wrong?” Cham asked.

“I’m … I’m pregnant” Hera whispered.

Cham starred on his daughter a moment before his brain managed to grasp the message.

“YOUR WHAT? WITH WHOM?” Cham exploded.

Hera had tears in her eyes.

“Who do you think?” She replied.

Cham looked at her in chock, it was one thing falling in love but sharing a child with a now dead jedi? The problems and implications seemed to raise as a never ending wall in front of him.

“Hera … I … I don’t know what to say. Are … are you sure this is wise?” Cham said carefully.

“Wise? WISE?” Hera cried out before she continued “Of course it is not wise. We never thought it was possible.”

Cham looked at screen.

“Hera considering the circumstances you might wanted to think about if keeping the child is for the best” 

Tears started falling down her cheeks.

“Oh father how can you say that? I will have no other children. I will have no other love of my life. Kanan was and will always be the man I love more than anything. I loved him so much and I will never love anything like I loved him and I WILL keep the child” Hera   
said with tears in her eyes.

“Hera don’t say such a thing. You will meet a twi’lek man and I am sure you can be perfectly happy when your time come. You can have other children if you want to. I am only trying to do what is best for you” Cham tried to defend himself.

Hera was now crying full front, sounding close to hysterical.

“Father no” Hera sobbed before she ran out of the room.

Cham sighted in front of the screen that turned off, he severely hoped he just had not lost his daughter again. It was just so dangerous to keep a child that was half human, half twe’lik and the father was a jedi. Not to mention fostering a hybrid child could   
prove to be a big challenge. Cham sighted, he wanted his daughter to be happy but this might not be the best decision she was taking. Then again when had he ever been able to stop his daughter in anything? With a heavy sigh he stood up and walked out of   
the room.

SWR

Cham walked around and looked at how people was preparing for another fight. The Empire had tightened it’s grap around the outer rim as the rebellion had started to win impact and victories. The rebels and their resistence had started working closer   
together but sadly it had not improved the relationship. Hera was still angry over his worries about keeping the child and he still was not sure if he was entirely happy about the fact that his grandchild would be a hybrid between a human and a twe’lik. It was not that he wished to be racist but very few hybrid children was born and of those and they were often not welcome in neither societies. It had only made Hera even angrier when he had pointed that out. There was now about two weeks to the estimated day of birth and he feared what would happen if their relationship continue to develop this badly.

“Cham there is an Alexdandr Kallus that want to speak with you” some called.

Cham nodded and walked into the room where the holo image of Kallus was waiting. They had argued about it a lot but none of them had been willing to give into the argument the other had.

“Cham the rebels want to talk yo you” a voice called to him.

Cham thanked the female twi'lek and walked into the conference room. Cham looked up at the screen and saw the rebel Alexandr Kallus.

“Kallus what is it? Has the empire attacked or do we have a new target to coordinate?” Cham asked.

Kallus seemed uncomfortable about something.

“I … I was asked to call” Kallus said but did not continue.

“About what?” Cham asked.

Kallus took a deep breath before he continued.

“You’re daughter gave birth yesterday, she asked me to contact you and ask if you would be coming” Kallus asked.

Cham stared blankly at the man. His daughter had given birth yesterday. It was hard to accept that he had not been informed in advance but rather called after and had someone else doing it. Cham sighed over the situation, had they really pushed each other so far from each other?

“Please tell my daughter that I will be arriving in two days” Cham said sadly.

Kallus nodded and they exchanged a few more polite comments before they signed off. Cham walked out of the room and sat on a chair. Why did it have to be so complicated between him and Hera?

SWR

Cham landed in the small aircraft with Numa and Gobi following, both of them had insisted to accompany him. While he wasn’t to thrilled at first when they had brought it up he had started to warm up to it. As they entered out on the rebel base a swarm of   
people was moving around and none of them was really sure where to go. Suddenly a man came over to them.

“Alexandr Kallus thank you for calling me” Cham said.

Kallus nodded and they exchanged hands before Kallus started showing them the way. They followed quitely after and Cham was not sure what to say as they walked passed a lot of rooms. Cham was not sure what to say or do, he was about to meet his grandson a child he had spoken against. Cham had also started to wonder if Hera really had asked to call or it was some of her friend trying to make things better.

As they reached the medical wing Kallus opened the door and allowed him, Numa and Gobi to step forward. Cham took a deep breath and felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Numa was supporting him.

“We will be right here if you need us. Go and meet your grandson” Gobi said.

Cham nodded his thanks and went in through the door Inside the room was Hera, she was laying in a bed sleeping. Hera was wearing medical clothes and had bag under her eyes. Cham reflect on it was long since he had seen Hera so calm and relaxed. Cham   
looked around and found a small cradle on the opposite side of Hera's bed. Suddenly Hera started to move around and small sobs was heard.

“No Kanan don't leave…. Not again. Kanan” Hera sobbed. 

It had been years since Cham had handle things like nightmares. His wife had been the one to comfort Hera after a nightmare went she had been alive.

“Hera wake up you are having a nightmare” Cham said unsure what else he could do.

“Kanan please I love you” Hera just sobbed.

“Hera wake up” Cham said once again.

Suddenly the voice of an infant crying filled the room. This made Hera open her eyes and look to the cradle. Hera leaned forward and reach in and took up the baby. Cham saw a baby that was mostly human but with strong green hair and ears which also was bigger than the ävarege human. The eyes was blue like the missing boy Ezra. Cham could not withhold a small gasp making Hera look at him for the first time, she seemed tired and worn out.

“Father” Hera said tiredly.

“Hello Hera” Cham said carefully.

Hera looked nervous at him and the small baby in her arms started moving a little again. Hera looked at the baby with a deep love and rocked him back and forth while looking at him with a loving gaze. As the baby seem to settle she looked at him once more.

“So … he looks a lot like his father” Chambers said unsure of what else he could say.

Cham knew that was a mistake when he saw Hera's lips turn into a thin line.

“Yes he is already showing to be quite like his father” Hera said. 

“Any idea if he has his father ability?” Cham said.

“Jacen is three days old how would I know?” Hera asked irritated.

Cham sighed, he knew he was only making it worse. It did not take long before the baby picked up on the tense feeling in the room, and started crying again. Hera smoothed him but it did not seem to work. Cham looked sadly at the pair. Hera had made the   
choice to keep the baby despite the risk it brought. The way she looked at the baby she loved him deeply already just like she loved her partner Kanan Jarrus. Hera still loved Kanan if the nightmare was any indication.

“Can I hold him?” Cham asked.

Hera seemed unsure but carefully handed over her son to him. The baby had stopped crying and watching him with wide eyes. As he carefully held the baby something hit him. Suddenly he could not take his eyes off the tiny baby. Cham turned to Hera.

“I am sorry for have been against it. I see know that I was wrong” Cham said.

Hera looked at him with surprise. An apology from him was a rare thing.

“Thank you father” Hera said and Cham nodded.

“Gobi and Noma is waiting outside do you want me to get them?” Cham asked.

“Yes please” Hera said. 

Cham walked over to get them, to show them his new grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Many of my stories will be a mix of happiness and sadness.


End file.
